


First Contact

by Keziah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziah/pseuds/Keziah
Summary: The first official alien convoy to Earth is here!aka: an excuse to write Alex into the "too many weapons" trope





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queersintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queersintherain/gifts).



Alex got to work very early (as usual) and was surprised to find the hallways bustling. She walked into the command room and leaned up against Vasquez’s console. “What’s all the hullabaloo?”

Vasquez looked up from her screens. "Don't you read your emails? A group . . ."

A muted shriek and a gust of wind interrupted Vasquez's answer while simultaneously announcing Kara’s arrival.

“Alex! Help!” Kara gasped.

Alex straightened and gave Kara a once over. “What’s wrong?”

“Aliensarehereandtheywanttotalktome!” Kara blurted out, all in a rush.

“. . . what?”

“Aliens are here! And they want to negotiate instead of fight or threaten! But they’ll only talk with me!”

“How do they know about you? Are they Kryptonian? Or have they dealt with Krypton before?”

Kara shook her head. “These are different aliens. Ones I don’t recognize.”

“Have you asked the AI yet?”

“Oh. No. I’ll go do that.” Kara wooshed off.

“You seem pretty chill,” Vasquez commented.

“One of us has to be. I’ll freak out later.”

J’onn strode into the command center. “Agent Danvers! With me!”

 

*

 

Two hours later, Alex was suited up and waiting for Kara in the hanger. She propped herself against the spacecraft they would be taking up to the alien’s ship and nodded in solidarity with the other agent chosen to join them (Smith, 6’ 3”, beefy, loyal, and a lot smarter than he looked). It wasn’t long before they were joined by J’onn and a very nervous Kara in her newest and best Supergirl regalia.

Kara frowned as soon as she saw Alex. “Alex, you know you can’t take any weapons! This is an unarmed diplomatic mission!”

“That’s what Leia said, and you saw how well that worked out.”

J’onn gave her a look. “Agent Danvers. Drop your weapons.”

Alex huffed and rolled her eyes, but began divesting herself of her armory. First was the sword slung across her back. Next was the rifle also slung across her back (in the opposite direction). Then the handgun on her right thigh, and the smaller handgun on her left ankle. She gestured to the table. “There.”

“I said all weapons, Agent Danvers, not just your primary ones.”

Alex grumbled, but detached the taser and baton from her waist and lay them next to the guns. She reached to her belt again and slid off the sheath holding a combat knife. The pepper spray was carefully removed from its holster along with several flash bang grenades. She defiantly slammed her right foot onto the table to retrieve a second knife from her boot and even removed the sturdy flashlight and multitool from her belt.

“Happy?” Alex asked as she walked towards the front of the spaceship.

J’onn grunted and Kara frowned.

“Alex?” Kara said.

“What?”

Kara just glared and looked pointedly at Alex’s right pant’s pocket.

Alex sighed and pulled out her pocket knife, tossing it at J’onn. “Can we go now?”

Kara scanned Alex up and down. “Yes. We can go now.”

 

*

 

The aliens (about human height, but had a dozen tentacles for limbs and three eyes on their strangely spherical heads) were gracious enough to speak in one of the alien languages Kara (and therefore Alex) knew. Agent Smith had only a basic knowledge of the tongue, but his ability to read body language more than made up for it.

Alex and Agent Smith stationed themselves behind and to the sides of Kara, much like the other ambassador’s guards were doing across the room. They were outnumbered 4 to 1, and Alex thought it a bit unfair, but reassuring. The aliens would have brought more soldiers if they were planning on a fight.

 

The first hour or so was taken up with pleasantries and ceremonial greetings. The crash course Kara got from the AI prevented her from making any errors and the alien ambassador was quite pleased. Alex was bored (ceremony was really not her thing), so she amused herself by listening to the commentary from the guards and attempting to decipher their language.

Eventually, the aliens explained that they wished to open trade with Earth and presented a box. Inside was a sampler of things they could provide in exchange for resources. Kara gestured to Alex and Agent Smith, who took turns stepping forward and examining the wares. Alex nearly drooled at the sight. Microtech, organic computer chips, telepathic clothing . . . she already had twenty different projects planned around just what she could see.

 

Fortunately, Kara played it cool. <<These goods are acceptable. Which of Earth’s resources are you interested in>>

<<Oh, one you have in most abundance and is of little value to yourself. I am sure you would be willing to part with a meager portion.>>

<<We have many resources in abundance.>>

<<Of course, of course. Earth is a rich planet. I speak primarily of your chattel, but would not say no to lead or organic pulp.>>

Kara blinked. <<Chattel, you say?>>

<<Oh, yes, your slaves. There are over 7 billion on the planet. Surely a god such as yourself could spare a few million?>> Its voice was silky and sibilant and reminded Alex of a used car salesman. Somethings were universal, she guessed, like trying to con someone during a sale.

Kara straightened up, exuding confidence and power. <<Humans are not for trade. That is non-negotiable.>>

“But you brought such a lovely sample!” The alien slithered over to Alex and began circling her. “Strong, hearty, good for breeding or working or harvesting.” It reached out to poke Alex’s bicep and Kara swatted it away.

<<Get your tentacles off her!>> she snapped.

<<You dare touch my august personage?>> the ambassador hissed, flicking his topmost tentacle out and catching Kara across the face. It left a harsh red mark and Alex glared. Those alien jerks were holding Kryptonite!

<<Well you dared touch my . . . my . . . Alex!>> Kara replied, letting her eyes glow red.

A guard approached Kara, reaching out to restrain her, its tentacles glowing a familiar green. Alex swiftly darted forward and grabbed as many tentacles as she could hold, taking a guess on which way to twist them to cause the most pain.

She guessed well.

The guard yelped and Alex shoved it away before spinning towards the ambassador, snapping a punch into the side of its face and following it up with a kick to the tentacles. “You don’t! Hurt! Supergirl!”

Two of the guards lunged forward and pulled the ambassador out of harm's way, bustling it towards the door, but not before Alex got a couple more solid hits in. Not nearly as much as she would have liked, but she was pretty sure she broke whatever it was they used for a skeleton.

The remaining guards came in a massive wave, and the door slid open to allow reinforcements.

Soon, Alex and Agent Smith were standing back to back while Kara hovered above them, trading punches and trying to avoid the thick cattle-prod-esque weapons of the guard.

“You know,” Alex began conversationally while ducking below a particularly violent swing. “This would be going better if . . .”

Kara groaned. “Don’t you dare say ‘I told you so’!”

“All I’m saying is this would be a lot easier if I had a gun or two. Or even a knife. Right, Smith?”

Smith shook his head and took out another guard with a well-aimed kick to the torso. “I’m not getting into this.”

Alex huffed. “Just be glad I didn’t get rid of all my weapons.”

“What?” Kara asked.

“My gloves are basically brass knuckles.” Alex preened. “Weighted and spiked. Designed ‘em myself.”

Another wave of aliens appeared as the hurt ones were pulled away. Kara dropped to the ground and panted heavily. “Um, they’ve got more Kryptonite. I’m nearing human levels.”

“Arrow movement towards the door?” Agent Smith suggested.

“Move on three?” Kara said.

“Sounds good. Go!” Alex yelled and began pushing towards the door. They ran, ducking and sliding and kicking and punching. As they passed the table, Alex slid the box of proffered tech off the table and tucked it under her arm. No way she was letting that out of her sight.

A yelp from beside her had her stooping to haul Smith to his feet. One of the aliens had hit him with its cattle prod and his right leg was convulsing.

Kara slowed down to hoist Agent Smith over her shoulder and take the box from Alex. Even with the Kryptonite medallions the aliens had, she was still stronger than any human.

Alex faced the horde lining the hallway and grinned, shaking out her fists. “Stay close!” she commanded, and with a blood-curdling yell, dove into the fray.

 

*

 

Alex descended from the spaceship with a smirk and swagger. Her clothes were torn, her arm bloody, and she was propping Agent Smith up as he slid down the ladder.

J’onn gave no indication that he was perturbed, aside from the deep stare he gave Alex. “Agent Danvers. What happened?”

Alex shrugged, passing Agent Smith over to the medical staff. “They were willing to trade. Sweet tech for our resources.”

“And?”

“And by resources they meant slaves.”

J’onn pinched the bridge of his nose. “What did you do?”

“Punched them in the face and took the tech anyway.”

 

***

 

Three months later, when the next spaceship arrived bearing gifts and begging to be allied, Kara learned of the rumor that had flown across galaxies: Earth had a god protecting the planet, and a demon protecting the god.


End file.
